


In My Room

by wyomingnot



Series: Lonely Robot Boy [4]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex Machina AU fanvid.  Music by Yaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Not really part of the Robot Boy 'verse, but something of an AU of the AU. :) I think it's close enough to include.


End file.
